ALEC'S SWEATER
by KDesai
Summary: Magnus doesn't like Alec's boring sweater collection until he tries one on himself resulting in something more.


**Hi friends! I would like to thank Fuzhen who has been awesome reviews to my fics! Thank you so much dear! Here is my next one shot on malec! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus and Alec had moved in together for a month now. So most of Alec's things were at Magnus's...even his sweaters. He doesn't like Alec's sweaters. They were plain and boring. Some of them even had holes in them. Magnus loved when Alec didn't wear anything at all. But whenever he wore a top it had to be either black or grey sweater. Magnus remembered once Alec did wear a blue sweater when he was in good mood. Blue? Is that even a colour? He thought colours should be red orange yellow and pink. Those were his favourite ones. He wished Alec wore them once in a while

He was waiting for his boyfriend to get ready for their dinner date night. Alec was taking a bath when Magnus decided to choose a shirt for him, if he was lucky he might find something bright but he was met with his grey and black sweaters. He smirked and clicked his fingers. Whoosh...sweaters were gone replacing it with his choice of clothing

Alec came blushing from the bathroom with water still dripping from his hair. He quickly walked towards his cupboard and then his eyes widened seeing multi colour Shirts and T shirts hanging in the closet

"Mags?"

"Yes darling" cooed Magnus

"Where are my sweaters?"

"What?"

"My sweaters Magnus...I can't find..."

"Which one Angel? Black one? Or the grey one? Wait a minute...maybe it was the black one again"

Alec frowned knowing what might have happened to his sweaters "Magnus did you magic them away"

"Maybe"

"Magnus those were my favourite sweaters. You can't throw them away"

"Why don't you wear the shirt I chose for you. Look!"

Alec took a step back "Orange Mags? It's too bright. I will look like an idiot"

"Nonsense darling! You will look absolutely ravishing"

"No"

"Okay how about the red one?"

Alec's eyes went "Red one has sparky golden stripes on it"

"It will go well with your black trousers"

"I have a perfectly grey sweater to match my black trousers"

"But Alexander..."

"No Magnus..my sweaters...now!"

Magnus huffed "Fine! What is so special about them?" he pouted and clicked his fingers bringing back all of Alec's boring collection

AFTER DATE NIGHT

Alec was watching movie while Magnus was getting ready for bed. He removed his clothes wearing only boxers and lifted up the blankets straightening the curves when he saw Alec's sweater underneath them. He pursed his lips and picked up the material with his fingers. He held it up to his face and sighed happily. It spelled like Alec.

Magnus looked at the sweater curiously. Why did Alexander liked these so much. A thought came across his mind. He pulled the sweater over his head sliding his hands into the sleeves. It was soft. It was soft warm amd it smelled like Alec. He hummed wrapping his arms around himself and swayed a little enjoying the smooth fabric that touched his skin

Alec stepped in the room and froze for a moment. Magnus was humming while he swayed from side to side. His eyes were closed and a small smile crept on his face. He looked so adorable.

Wait a minute. Is that my sweater?

Alec saw Magnus had worn his sweater and was hugging it tightly to his body. Though it looked lot like he was practically drowning in it, sleeves so long that Alec could only see his fingertips. The collar was sliding off one of his shoulders and the younger boy warned so badly to kiss his collarbone. He licked his lips. His eyes then fell down where the sweater ended at Magnus's mid thigh and only now he notice he didn't wear anything else. Alec's moaned loudly feeling aroused. Magnus opened his eyes at the sound "Alexander! God you scared me darling"

"You...you said that...you don't like my sweaters"

Magnus smiled "I don't like them...but this is just..."

"Just?"

"Just like you Alexander"

Alec crossed the distance between them and kissed hard on the older man's lips, hands pulling him close to his body.

Magnus chuckled into the kiss. He never thought wearing Alec's sweater will bring out this surprising results. He kissed the boy and matched his eagerness. They fell on the bed tangled into each others arms. Magnus knew this was going to be long night.

Yes! He loves Alec's sweaters.

THE END:-)))

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
